


Flowers

by Hotgitay



Category: Smart Guy (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Morris brings flowers for Yvette
Relationships: Yvette Henderson/Morris Tibbs





	Flowers

“Hopefully she likes the flowers”Morris mumbled as he stood outside the Henderson's door 

“What’s with all the flowers?”Yvette was confused as to why Morris was at her door with flowers in his hands

“I’m flirting with you.”Morris stated to Yvette 

“As if you weren’t being so obvious with if”Yvette laughed 

“Well I guess I gave everything all away”Morris smiles


End file.
